Prototype
by Darkmark149
Summary: Sly is experimented on by the military and is now a failed super soldier experiment loose in the Paris street.Only with help from his friends and the lovely inspector fox can he make it through this hell.M for gore and maybe sexuality. SlyxCarm
1. Chapter 1

**DM149: Sly Cooper will be a badass! SlyxCarm action! Just thought I'd let you guys know whats coming up in this new story. Strange first chap but I figured it was necessary.**

Carmelita bolted up in bed as she woke up from her not-so-peaceful slumber. She had the same nightmare that she had been suffering through for the past few days.

(Flashback; nightmare)

Carmelita was in a place she recognized as the local history museum, but it was late dusk out, and she was not alone.

She was observing an argument in the central lobby take place between 2 German Shepards in army uniforms, sporting M14 assualt rifles, and the other party in question was a complete surprise to her.

Sly Cooper was shouting inaudible sentences at the soldiers. But his usual blue shirt, gloves, cap and boots were not present. Instead he wore black street shoes, tattered blue jeans, a white hoodie unzipped and over a black shirt, and a dark brown leather jacket that had a strange blood-red symbol on the back.

But it wasn't just his clothes that were different. He seemed to have a darker sense about him, and his eyes showed pure experience and pain. She found it somewhat…alluring.

But before she could process this strange turn of events, her body was pulled forward. She had no control over her actions, and after shouting "You fucking monsters!" at the soldiers, she tried to punch one upside the head, but it didn't go so well.

The dog caught on quickly and blocked her attack with his arm, and before she could counter, the soldier used the butt of his rifle to whack her across the head and send her to the ground. Once she regained composure and sat up, she saw the same soldier cock his gun and aim it at her head.

At this, Sly yelled out "No!" and leapt in front of the line of fire. Carmelita was in horrific awe as she witnessed Sly's blood spurt out from his back from where each bullet hit him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, not only was Sly Cooper of all people taking bullets for her, but after the soldier emptied a full 32-round clip, Sly was still standing strong.

After the bullets finished, Sly simply cracked his neck, put up his hood and outstretched his arms. Once his arms were at full horizontal angle, pitch black goo covered his arms. It showed off Sly's biceps as its pure black, gothic texture reflected the lights with its shiny surface. When it reached his hands though, it turned his fingers into silver, razor-sharp claws.

Then once it was done, He let out an animalistic cry as he lunged at the first soldier. Once he was on top of the soldier, he instantly started ripping him to shreds, blood and chunks of gore scattering as Sly' claws dug into him. After 3 seconds, the soldier was dead and Sly got off of him only to lunge at the second soldier.

Sly was much less brutal with the second, when he lunged he only slashed his torso once. The soldier was clutching his chest and was about to fall backwards and die, but Sly caught him. Sly's arms changed back to normal as he held the dying dog by his shirt. Sly pulled back for a punch and Carmelita expected the soldier to go flying. Nope.

Sly's fist made contact with the soldier but instead of knocking him back, his fist went clear through his chest, causing a loud crack sound and for blood to spurt out of the soldier's back. Sly's arm remained in place for a few seconds before he sharply pulled it out of the now definitely dead soldier, who did actually fall to the floor this time.

Carmelita's mind was horrified at what she saw, not to mention that Sly had done it all. But her body was not afraid at all, like she had seen it all before. Just then, he started walking towards her, she wanted to scream, run, anything but just sit there, but her body wouldn't let her.

He finally made his way over to her, but instead of attacking, he just kneeled beside her.

"Don't worry Carm, I'm right here." He said with honest serenity. Then he entwined his only semi-bloody hand with her's. But the weird part was that she was clutching his hand back.

(End of nightmare flashback)

The dream ran through Carmelita's head once more as she stepped out of the shower and put on her navy blue robe. She shook all thoughts of Sly and the dream out of her head and picked up the paper, figuring some reading would get her mind off of things. She was sadly mistaken when she saw the headline:

"_Sly Cooper; finally behind bars."_

**DM149: DUN,DUN,DUUUUUUNNNNN! What did you think? On a scale of 1 to 10, how badass do you think Sly is going to be in this fic? Read and review plez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DM149: OK everyone, next chap in Prototype! This chap will be mostly story development. Ugh, I hate writing this shit. I want to get to the gore and sex scene.**

**Fans: Yeah!**

**Sly: Wait, there's a sex scene? **

**DM149: Yeah I decided that eventually I'm going to give you and Carm a sex scene in the story.**

**Sly: Woo Hoo! I'm getting laid!**

**DM149: Yeah, good for you. Also, special thanks to Gamerof1458 and Claire Cooper as my first reviewers. You guys are awesome! :-D**

_Two months later…_

Carmelita took a groggy sip of her coffee as she went through the last of her paperwork in her Interpol office. It had been two months since Sly's reported capture; apparently the ring-tailed thief was dumb enough to be snooping around military territory and got himself thrown into an army prison.

Carmelita was completely surprised and relieved when the news reached her, in fact she was already back to her old arrest count from when Sly wasn't around. But now she had to admit, things had gotten boring around there.

Without Cooper popping up everywhere to steal something and enticing Carmelita to chase him, the vixen had actually gotten bored with all the easy arrests on minor larcenies and drug scandals. Even most murder cases seemed dull to her. She began to question herself, 'Am I actually missing Cooper?'

She shook the thought out of her head. 'No, that ringtail is behind bars now, my life is so much easier without him' she thought back to herself. 'and so much more boring.' She finished with, because deep down, she really wanted Sly to escape and have her chasing him around the world once more. Her prayer was about to be answered.

She finished her paperwork and took a look at her watch; it was 7:00 am, time to go home. She had been working on paperwork since 1:00 and she was tired as hell. Not that she minded coming into work during late hours but it was the tedious arrest record files.

She walked through the near deserted Interpol hallways back to her car, when something caught her eye. Three officers, one squirrel, and two lionesses were huddled around one paper and muttering to each other in a panicking manner.

"Hey, what's going on?" Carmelita asked, walking up to them.

They only barely took notice of her before one of the lionesses picked up the paper and shoved it into her face. Carmelita was slightly taken back by this but nearly spit out her sip of coffee when she read the head line: _(A/N: lotsa ground-breaking newspapers ain't there.)_

_Sly Cooper Has Escaped._

Carmelita picked up the paper at her own doorstep once she got home to her apartment and began to read it frantically. She must have read it over 10 times before flopping down on her couch, dumbstruck.

The article talked about how Sly had escaped from the military institute with his newly acquired 'skills' and that the army had confessed that Sly was nowhere near any military turf of any kind during his capture. They also confessed that in the two months that Sly was there, because of his athletic abilities, he was put into a super soldier program that up until now was above classified. Sly was the only reported 'success' in the program but went a little crazy and broke out.

The most disturbing part though, was when they talked about his new abilities. They stated that the program was designed to give soldiers not only super strength, extreme speed or agility, but to also give the wearer shape-shifting abilities. This pretty much meant that Sly could be anyone or anything at anytime he wanted.

Now there was a quarantine on Paris, no one in no one out. The military needed to box Sly in to make it easier to catch him, so they were putting a stranglehold on Paris. Carmelita thought that this couldn't get any worse and that there was no possible way that it could get any better. But just then, the phone rang, speak of the devil.

She picked up and answered in the least frustrated voice she could muster. "Hello?"

"I'm going to assume that you read the news this morning Inspector." A nasally voice on the other line answered.

Carmelita took a glance at the newspaper with the rather menacing mug shot of Sly Cooper on the front before answering. "Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

"Please don't ask questions." The voice cut in. "If you want to find out more, come to the alleyway between the Le Crado restaurant and the Holiday Inn in half an hour." And with that the voice hung up.

Carmelita set the phone down with a confused look on her face, 'who the hell is this guy?' she asked herself. She had so many questions and so many reasons why she should just ignore it. But her curiosity had gotten the better her when she threw on her jacket and walked out the door.

**DM149: Alright, I'm going to stop there. You guys should probably already be able to tell who the person on the other line was.**

**Sly: Should be pretty obvious, hey when am I going to get to have sex with Carm?**

**DM149: Ok now you're just being a perv….. and it's going to be quite a few chapters.**

**Sly: damn. When do I get to kick some ass?**

**DM149: I'll make part of the next chapter some ass kicking time. Okay?**

**Sly: YAY!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DM149: Coming up… the Sly Cooper skull-bashing scene!**

**Everyone on set: Yaaaaaaaay!!**

**Sly: Finally! Is it going to be as gory as the first chap!**

**DM149: Even more so.**

**Sly: Oh Hell Yes!!**

"The city is fully blocked off sir." The weasel said to his commanding officer outside of the Paris military center.

"Excellent." The badger commander replied. "We can't risk that psychopath getting out."

"Understood sir. We have men stationed everywhere along the city borders and men patrolling all areas of the streets."

**XXXXXXXXX**

A hooded figure ran a super human speeds across the Paris rooftops, pressing on towards his objective; the Paris military center.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I want a full report on this guy by the end of the week" the commander ordered.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The figure continued his run, reaching speeds up to 50 mph and jumping 60 ft gaps, while barely slowing his run.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Sir, we need to get you inside. That maniac could be just around the block, so…"

"No!" The badger ordered. "I want to see that monster try and take on our force here." He said his last words and motioned towards the several dozens of soldiers, 5 jeeps equipped with mounted machine-guns, and 2 state of the art tanks.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Little did he know that the 'monster' heard every word with his new highly-developed hearing, and was now grinning evilly to himself. 'He's about to get his wish' the monster thought to himself before crouching down and leaping at least 50 feet into the air before plunging into the ground within the military center's fence below.

The impact created a large crater and not to mention a noise that alerted all the soldiers in the base. The figure stood slowly to face the troopers cocking their guns and aiming at him. He started running towards them as soon as the shooting began, drawing his razor-sharp claws out from his body, the black goo quickly overtaking his arms.

He stopped his run once he arrived in the middle of a group of soldiers, the feeble bullets piercing his flesh but having no effect. He immediately started lashing out at the soldiers and letting loose animalistic cries each time. Some of the soldiers were lucky enough to be killed instantly with a fatal hit to the head or neck, others lay writhing on the ground from the pain caused by less fatal but equally as painful wounds and dying ever so slowly on the pavement.

The creature pulled back his claws and took a satisfied look at his bloody surroundings, but his moment of peace was short lived as several machine gun rounds made contact with his body and caused him to stumble back slightly. Not even taking in his surroundings, the creature immediately motioned the blackness to cover his body; once it did it hardened creating an impenetrable shield around him.

He then noticed that 2 more turrets had started firing at him, he also noticed that at least 12 soldiers were now commandeering 3 of the jeeps. He let them fire their meaningless bullets at him for awhile, letting them take in how undefeatable he really was.

'Ah the hell with this.' The creature thought to himself as he dug his fists into the ground and prepared to unleash one of his most devastating attacks that was appropriately named the 'devastator'. Cracks stated forming in the ground, travelling from the creatures fists towards the blockade of jeeps. Once the cracks reached them, several columns of deadly organic spikes that reached up nine feet each protruded the ground and any soldier near them that was not impaled or ripped in half by the spikes was quickly incinerated by the exploding jeeps or crushed by the falling debris.

The spikes quickly travelled back into the ground and back to the creature who pulled his fists from the ground and let down the shield at once with a grunt. He then dropped to one knee and started panting from the force he had just exerted. He glanced up and his eyes widened when he looked down the barrel of a tiger tank.

The blast came seconds later and he was blasted back at least 30 feet onto his stomach. He quickly got up and saw that the tank was preparing another shot. He barely had enough time to roll back to avoid the blast, the heat near massacring him and the ringing still placed in his ears.

He immediately started running towards the tank once he recovered, the next tank blasts he saw coming and was easily able to avoid them by jumping them or rolling out of the way. Once he reached the tank, he gripped his hands on the tank's hatch and pried it open using only a quarter of his strength. On lookers would only see the creature jump into the tank, and then blood and guts spewing out the top seconds later.

The creature came out second, his outfit wet with blood. He then jumped on to the tank's body and grasped the turret with both hands. Using 3/4s of his strength, he pried the turret from the tank and held its nozzle like a baseball bat.

He then saw the remainder of the soldiers readying the jeeps for a quick getaway. 'Oh no you don't' the creature thought to himself as he span the turret around in a circle before letting it go. The turret soon reached the jeeps, crushing the pieces of metal called vehicles along with the children called soldiers.

The creature started wandering around the burning area looking for his target; the commander. Just then, something started moving out of the corner of his eye. He saw the commander limping quickly towards the second tank; the creature immediately walked over to the dying commander and knocked him onto his back.

"Why?! The badger questioned him. "Why are you doing this?!"

The creature knelt by his side and without answering, created a sword held in place by blackness on his right arm and placed it on the badger's neck.

"Such is the nature of men to create monsters. Such is the nature of monsters…to destroy their makers."

(_A/N: I fucking love that line! I got it from F.E.A.R 2 project origin.)_

After his sentence was spoken, the creature pressed his sword down hard, decapitating the badger commander.

The creature stood up and retracted his sword, revealing his regular arms which he used to pull back his hood, revealing his identity as Sly Cooper; no longer revered master thief, but an infamous mass-murdering monster.

Sly's eyes took in his burning, bloody surroundings while his hands drifted to his jean pockets and pulled out 4 pictures. The first two were of him and his friends, one from Monaco after the time they busted Dimitri, and the second was a copy of the complete Cooper gang photo taken after the Panda King was admitted.

The third was of him and Carmelita dancing that night at Rajan's palace in India, and the fourth was a photo of Carmelita taken from a distance, her hair flowing from the wind. It took nearly all of Sly's strength not to break down and start crying, but he allowed a few tears to fall and two soft sobs to escape his lips.

He knew he would never be able to see his friends again or tell the girl he loved how he felt. For how could they accept the monster he had become?

**DM149: "The Curse" by Disturbed**

**Sly: what?**

**DM149: That is what I think the perfect song for you in this fic is.**

**Sly: Yeah. I guess so.**

**DM149: Attention all reader: please submit following;**

**A song suggestion that represents Sly in this fic.**

**A new ability idea for Sly**

**Also listen to "The Curse" if you haven't already.**

**Asta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DM149: Well I've got a huge review from SpookyWeasel to reply to.**

**Music: I've not listened to any of the songs as of yet but I plan to and I'll mention them at the end of this chap.**

**Abilities: The wings are a maybe for now but I'm leaning towards yes. The mind abilities are a no; I want Sly to have a more animalistic approach on his kills. As for the absorbing ability, he'll gain a lot more than health when he does that and it'll play a vital role in this fic.**

**Missing fic: you're the first person to mention this, I'm sorry but all of my J&D fics are now pretty much dead. If I can get in the mood for them again I'll repost them, but it's looking unlikely. Sorry.**

Carmelita walked swiftly through the near deserted streets towards the stranger's meeting place, cursing herself for even caring and wondering why the hell she was doing this for Cooper of all people. 'because you love him'. Her romantic side replied.

She shook the thought off and allowed her cop side to reply. 'No! He's a criminal. I just want to find him so I can put him behind bars!' Being satisfied with her cop side's answer, she locked away the subject along with the fact that deep down, she wanted that raccoon t be safe more than anything.

She soon reached her objective, the alleyway that separated the Holiday Inn and the Le Credo restaurant. She walked in cautiously, expecting an ambush. But she was met with only the same nasally voice answering her arrival.

"You're late." The voice replied, its owner shrouded in darkness.

Carmelita grew a little testy from the voice's accusation. "Don't care, now come out of there."

"Sorry, but I think I'll be safer if my identity remains a secret." The voice replied.

That drove Carmelita over the edge, nobody ordered her around. She really didn't feel like arguing with this guy though, so she simply drew her shock pistol, pointed it at the man's outline and cocked it for emphasis.

"OK! OK! I'm comin out!" The voice replied and started coming forward.

A wheelchair redistricted turtle rolled quickly out from the shadows. "Wait." Carmelita so very intelligently stated. "You're the turtle from Sly's gang."

"Correct." The turtle stated. "My name is Bentley; I'm the brains of the Cooper gang. But enough with the formalities Inspector, let's get down to business. Do you know why we are here?"

"Yes, because apparently you know more about Cooper than I do." Carmelita replied

"Yes but unfortunately it's not that simple for you inspector." Bentley stated

Carmelita was growing slightly confused and irritated. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm going to need some, how shall I put this, loyalty confirmation. I need to know that I'm not giving info to a party that will use it against us."

"What?!" Carmelita asked rather loudly. "You are asking me, a cop, to swear loyalty to a gang of thieves that I have been trying to put behind bars for years? If anything, I should be throwing you in jail and be done with it."

"Look, I don't think you have much of a choice!" Bentley replied, his voice rising as well. "In case you haven't noticed, this city is now officially quarantined! Sooner or later, all walls that separate us citizens will crumble. Soon it won't matter if you're young or old, from the east or west, or even if you're a cop or criminal. Everyone will be working together just to stay alive. I'm just trying to help you get a head start."

Carmelita, as much she hated to admit it, saw his logic. Records have stated that areas under siege or quarantine usually ended up with all residents either going insane and killing each other, or putting aside all differences and working together.

But before she could answer, a loud explosion rang out through the city. Carmelita poked her head out of the alleyway to see that smoke was rising from a blocked off area that was not too far away. Next, a second explosion rang out, just as loud as the first.

She looked back at the turtle to find that he was already gone. She turned her attention back to the explosion's direction, deciding whether or not to follow it. 'Curiosity killed the cat.' Her thoughts yelled at her. 'I'm not a cat' she mentally replied as she started running towards the smoke.

It took her about 6 minutes to arrive at the sight which turned out to be the Paris military center, along the way several more explosions rang out. The gate had been completely smashed in so she could easily walk through. Once she was in, the sight made her gasp in horror.

Everywhere she looked there was blood layering the ground and burning remnants of crushed vehicles. The one the one thing that caught her eye was the lone body laying down only a few yards away from her. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that it was the body was that of the famous general Jacque Marseilles only his head was about two feet separated from his body.

"He paid the ultimate price" a strangely familiar but darker voice said behind her. She immediately spun around and drew her shock pistol in one fluid motion. She then saw the owner of the mysterious voice to be none other than Sly Cooper.

"The ultimate price for what he did to me." He looked almost exactly like he did in her dreams only he now had spots of blood caked on his clothes and random bullet holes littering them as well.

Carmelita wanted to breathe a sigh of complete relief once she saw him but she held her ground and asked him sternly; "I take it your responsible for this mess." Which was more of a statement than a question but the author was too lazy to fix it.

Sly just smirked and clapped his hands slowly. "Bravo, Inspector. How ever did you figure it out?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Then I have one more reason to take you in." she replied and shifted her shock pistol's power level to 4 of 5. Sly just lowered his head and chuckled.

"Go ahead Inspector; it won't do you any good." Sly said after he raised his gaze to meet her's. "The men that lay dead around your feet fired shots at me that would have killed a regular man in short seconds. Do you really believe that a weapon that was designed to only stun could really have much effect on me. Go ahead, give me your best shot." He finished his sentence and opened his arms widely, giving her a clear shot.

Carmelita obviously took advantage of the situation by switching her shock pistol's power level to 5 and firing at his chest. The shot travelled quickly through the air to Sly's chest, and made contact with it. The shot's shock power visibly rippled through his body but he barely flinched once the shot hit him.

Carmelita's mouth dropped at the sight before her, the last person she had used level 5 on had lost all use of their left leg and yet Sly got hit in the chest and barely moved.

"Tingly" Sly ever so intelligently responded to the shot, lowering his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" Carmelita asked lowering her gun and hoping that logic would suffice.

Sly's smug grin quickly faded after the question was asked. "Revenge." He simply said. "Revenge for what they did to me. Do you know how painful it is to have a dangerous serum injected into your body each and every day like some animal? Or how do you think it feels having this being forming within you that just makes you want to kill relentlessly, feeding on your anger every moment?" Sly rambled on with tears forming in his eyes.

Carmelita had tears forming in hers as well before Sly dropped the bomb. "Or how…" he began, his voice cracking and his eyes refusing to meet hers. "Or how do you think it feels knowing that your previous like is gone? That because of what you've become, you can never return home?"

Carmelita was extremely moved by his speech. She had never seen someone, let alone Sly, so defeated, so worn out, so destroyed. He started wondering what monsters could destroy a spirit like Sly's so ruthlessly.

"And that, my lovely inspector." Sly continued. "Is why I'm doing this…and why I must leave now." He finished off with before turning his back to her and putting his hood up. But Carmelita wasn't about to let him go.

"Wait,Sly!" She began but was cut off.

"I'm sorry Carm." He said before he seemed to vanish from thin air.

Carmelita gasped at the sight before her and looked around frantically for Sly. But she soon felt an invisible hand cup her cheek and something warm and furry press against her mouth. It was then that Sly let down his camouflage to reveal him pressing a hard kiss against her lips.

The vixen was dumbstruck at the action of the raccoon in front of her. She wanted to push him away or break the kiss but her body wouldn't let her, it just seemed to turn to jello as she sank more and more into the surprising kiss. But Sly broke it after what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds.

"But this is where we say goodbye." He said before he turned and dashed off with super-human like speed and hopped over the fence in one bound. She opened her mouth and reached out for him, but he was already gone.

**XXXXXXXX**

Back at the Cooper Safe house, everyone was waiting on Bentley's slideshow presentation on their operation to find Sly, but Bentley was delaying the start.

"Come on Bent, what's the hold up." Murray asked in a whining tone.

"Just another minute." Bentley replied and as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Everyone tensed because anyone who had to knock to get in probably wasn't here for any friendly business. But Bentley calmly answered the door.

On the other side stood Inspector Fox with a solemn look on her face and she only said two words to the turtle in front of her.

"I'm in."

**DM149: To SpookyWeasel I checked out the song selections and yeah I guess they do relate to Sly's predicament. Also, I believe that 'Animal I have Become' by Three days Grace is a formidable song for this fic as well.**

**Read&Review and thou shalt receive pizza!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DM149: I got some reviews to respond to:**

**Gamer145: I know the story basis has been beaten to death, sorry. But Carmelita is not going to waste time learning sneak moves.**

**SpookyWeasel: Coming undone: Works. Freak on a leash: just the title. Should've been there: can't find it.**

**Claire Cooper: Thank you. You just always have nice things to say and I eagerly await every review from you.**

**Cerberus X: I love both Disturbed and Slipknot but Lamb of God I have not listened to.**

**Animal's darkside: That 'animals' thing was a mistake on my part… but you're still being a smatass.**

**Triskillon53: glad you like the story but you're being a perv… like I said it will be a few chapters.**

**DM149: Ok that sums it up. There's probably not gonna be another chap for a while because I'm grounded from my computer. But I will find a way. Mark my words, I will find a way.**

**Give a shoutout if you own a PS3!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DM149: Sorry you had to wait so long, but here it is; the next chapter in Prototype!**

**Triskillion53: Ah its cool man…. Just don't make any other references like that.**

Paris, France 10:57a.m. Oct. 23, 2009

Lieutenant Marquis Delores, respected member of the French National Guard was walking towards the inner-city military center one morning.

He had almost made it to the gate when an arm reached out of a nearby alleyway, wrapped around his head and pulled him in. You could only hear scattered muffled cries, a sickening snap, and an even more sickening sloshing noise before the lieutenant walked out unharmed, cracked his neck, fixed his coat and moved on.

The gate opened immediately as Delores walked up, the two soldiers, both basset hounds, at the entrance quickly straightened up and saluted the lieutenant.

"Good morning, sir." They both said simultaneously.

The lieutenant smiled at them before saying good morning back to them and walking inside.

As Delores walked through the hallways he got a few 'good mornings' from scientists or other military officials, which he returned with a small smile. He soon reached the room that was his office in the center. He quickly closed the blinds on the office windows and unplugged the security cam in the corner.

Once he had made sure the coast was clear, a black wave of strange organic energy ran over his body from his feet to his head. Once the wave had made a full trip over his body, he was no longer 4 star French wolf lieutenant Marquis Delores, he was former legendary master thief turned monster Sly Cooper, standing there in his new leather jacket with his hood covering most of his face.

Sly wasted no time after the transformation, he quickly sat down at the late lieutenant's desk and went through the paperwork that he had gotten last night, and nothing was of use to him. The room around him had to be about 2/5s paperwork and military Intel, but he couldn't waste time reading it all. Fortunately, when he had absorbed the lieutenant, he had also obtained his memories and knowledge; he just needed to skim through his recent memories until he found what he was looking for.

He put his hands on the back of his head, closed his eyes, and began to look through the generals thoughts. Sly felt relieved when he found out the general didn't have any kids, but depressed when he found out that he did have a wife. But he got past it and focused on his objective.

Soon, he found out what he was looking for, info on the Solonam virus, the virus that had infected him. He looked through the lieutenants recent memories on the subject, but he found something disturbing. He started to narrow his search down to the memories related to the disturbing thought and soon his eyes shot open and he jumped up from the chair.

"Oh. My. God." Was all he could say, it didn't at all describe what he was feeling right then. He immediately walked right out of the office, not bothering to check and see if the coast was clear.

He saw nobody in the halls for a while, but soon came upon a young iguana scientist who looked up from his check board just long enough to have his mouth covered by a hand and to his lights knocked out by a swift punch to the head.

Sly lowered the young iguana to the ground before continuing on. He didn't get far before a large gorilla in an army uniform turned the corner and saw him.

"Hey you! Halt!" the gorilla screamed as he pulled out a pistol and smashed an alarm on the wall, to which red lights came on and an alarm noise blared from the speakers.

"This really isn't my day." Sly muttered to himself before reaching out for the gorilla's gun, his arm seem to make new black flesh as it extended the 15 foot gap between him and the gorilla and crushed the pistol in his hands. He then reached out his other arm and grasped it around the gorilla's head.

He retracted both his arms and one brought forward the gorilla with it. He quickly grasped the gorilla by the collar and delivered a punch that didn't knock him unconscious, but crushed his face into the ground. Sly's victory was shortly lived as several soldiers came around from behind him and started to open fire on him.

Sly just started running the opposite way, still feeling the useless bullets bounce off of his back. Sly soon came to a conclusion for a plan, and increased his speed.

Soon, Sly burst through the stone wall of the military center and knocked down the fence around the building. He did a quick bound off of the ground and bounced about 75 feet into the air, landing on the roof of a nearby tall building.

He quickly collapsed to the ground, it all made sense to him now. Of course this had to happen; he thought he was so stupid for not expecting this. The only problem remained was that he needed to warn them, he needed to warn his friends. But how?

He smirked to himself as he came to a conclusion. "How could Carmelita reject a chance to chase me?"  
**XXXXXXXXX**

At the Cooper Gang Safe house…

"Alright, everybody ready?" Bentley asked.

The whole gang, and Carmelita, was settled around the safe house living room awaiting a presentation on what they would be dealing with and how to get Sly back.

"Okay then." Bentley started. "We'll start with a map of Paris at the moment."

Bentley then put up a map of Paris that had several spots of either red or blue dyed areas on them and one singled out green area that was surrounded by a red area.

"Now these spots of blue and red on the map are vital to us. The blue spots are safe house areas, Murray and I took the liberty of clearing out some old abandoned buildings around the city. Should you find yourself in trouble or outmatched, you can take out your map and take refuge in the nearest safe house."

There were about 8 different safe houses among Paris, each with a small vicinity of 'safety' around them.

"Now these red areas, we want to avoid as much as possible." Bentley continued. "They are concentrated military zones, within each is a highly guarded military center and a vast amount of troopers and defenses. Only step in these zones during a mission or if it is ABSOLUTELY necessary."

Everybody pretty much got the idea since Bentley stressed it so much, before Carmelita asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I have two questions." Carmelita said. "First, what is everything in between? Second, what is that little green area?"

"Ah yes." Bentley began. "Everything in between is pretty much neutral, not too much activity there so we should just walk through these areas with maybe a disguise on if need be. As for this green area… I actually don't know." Everyone was in slight shock at the turtle's answer. "This area was deemed unknown when I found this map, my only analysis is that the military red zone around it is probably to offer some protection or containment to it. Avoid it for now just to be safe."

Everyone agreed just as they heard a loud clomp on the fire escape outside.

"Well hello ladies and gentlemen." The stranger replied in a strangely familiar voice. "You've devised this whole plan to capture Sly Cooper huh? Well you can throw that plan away now cause…" the stranger threw down his hood. "…he's right here!"

Everyone of the Cooper gang shot up and Carmelita even, by force of habit, pulled her shock pistol on him.

But before anyone could reply, Sly spoke for them.

He put his hood back up. "Catch me if you can." He said before pulling off a very long backflip onto the roof across from the safe house.

"Quick follow him!" Bentley voiced everyone's thoughts before they all ran out through either the door or the window after Sly.

'What the hell are you planning Sly?' was Carmelita's last thought before she joined the chase for him.

**DM149: …**

**Sly**: …**HEY!**

**DM149: Hm? What? Oh sorry, I was just thinkin.**

**Sly: about what?**

**DM149: Well a few days ago I got an email from a **** as secret admirer message. Now I know it's supposed to be a secret, but I sent an email back asking who the hell they were.**

**Sly: Hm well good luck with that, anyway stick around for the chase in the next chap in Prototype.**

**DM149: See Ya! **


	7. Chapter 7

**DM149: OXOXOX**

**Sly: Who was that for?**

**DM149: Anyone who wants it I guess.**

**Sly: Uhuh… well, OXOXOX**

**DM149: Who was THAT for?**

**Sly: Carmelita**

**DM149: That's understandable.**

Paris rooftops, 11:08 pm. Oct. 23, 2009

Sly swiftly ran across the rooftops in a free-run fashion, leaping over or dodging every obstacle in his path. While the Cooper gang of Bentley, Murray, the Guru, The Panda King as well as Carmelita were keeping up as best they could.

"He's too fast for us!" Bentley shouted into his com-link. "Penelope, do you think you could slow him down a bit?"

"Roger. I'm heading in" Penelope answered through the com. She was already lowering her grappling hook towards Sly and aiming for his head. Unfortunately, Sly moved at the last second and the hook attached to his right hand.

"Damn!"Penelope muttered as she tried to pull her copter away for another try. However, when she pulled away, she pulled away so fast that the hook pulled Sly's hand from his arm. Sly let out a yelp of pain and stumbled forward into the ground. Everyone else either gasped or had some other surprised look on their face as they came to a halt one building from Sly.

Sly slowly stood gripping the bloody stump on his right arm. He then lifted it into the air for everyone to see.

"Now, Penelope." Sly said looking at his missing hand. "That wasn't very nice." He then controlled the black substance that created a new hand for him, gray fur and all. You could hear Penelope faint.

Murray then took the first move from the group. "Sorry about this pal, I really wish I didn't have to do this but…" Murray said sorrowfully before pounding his chest and letting out a guttlar roar and charging at Sly with his head down.

But, when Murray reached him, Sly just held out a hand and Murray ran into it, stopped dead in his tracks. Sly gave Murray a short push and Murray stumbled to his feet, dumbstruck at what just happened. Sly cracked his knuckles and motioned at Murray in a 'come on' fashion. Murray took the opportunity and punched his best friend square in the left part of the jaw, which caused Sly to spin around and stumble back a little.

When he turned around, his jaw was visibly out of place on the left half. Bentley actually turned even greener. Sly then literally cracked his jaw back into place with his hand and rolled it around a little.

Murray was actually had his mouth agape at the raccoon in front of him, which was probably a bad idea. Sly had to pull them back quite a bit but he landed several punches and kicks to Murray's person who kept pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

When Murray was on the edge Sly grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off of the ground and held him above the alleyway below.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when I found someone stronger than you Murray." Sly said to his friend. "Who knew it would be me huh?" Sly finished before dropping Murray into the alleyway and allowing Murray to land inside a dumpster that promptly slammed close when he finally landed in it.

Sly took a short breather but soon heard something behind him. He spun around to find himself looking into the eyes of the Panda King himself.

"Well, here we are again Cooper. Once again two rivals." The Panda King announced

"Yeah. Sorry it couldn't work out but I guess I don't work well with people who have tried to kill me."

"I offered you peace Cooper. I offered you mercy. But now, you can finally feel my perfected wrath!" The Panda King yelled before firing off two fireworks at Sly. Sly didn't even flinch as the fireworks flew towards him, but when they were two feet from him he did a backwards lean and the projectiles flew harmlessly over him.

But when the fireworks passed over, Sly quickly grabbed them and flung them back at the Panda King. The fireworks exploded right in front of the Panda King, blinding him with the smoke they gave off. Just as the smoke was clearing, Sly positioned himself in front of the King and pushed his palm out swiftly, knocking the Panda King off of his feet and to the ground; unconscious.

Again, with never a moments rest, Sly was jumped by the guru whom landed on his back. The guru began rubbing his hands on Sly's head and whispered guru talk into his ears that translated out into: relax, I am in control. Sly was feeling drowsy but was strong-minded enough to withstand full take over. He then replied in guru talk with 'sorry old friend'.

Sly then focused himself and flashed the guru every haunting memory of prison, the experiments everyone who died by his hands, and even an image from the evidence he had found.

The guru let out a cry of fear and leaped off of Sly's head and began to tremble on the ground. Sly then looked at the elderly koala on the ground; still shaking with fear and mouthed I'm sorry to him.

Sly's sensitive hearing then picked up something flying through the air towards him, something small and sleek. Something dart-like. Sleeping dart-like.

He immediately spun around to have a sleeping dart courtesy of Bentley's wheelchair (tricked out edition) implanted in his neck.

The lime green sleep causing substance drained into his blood stream but was immediately overcome by the black substance (now dubbed Solonam) making it completely useless.

Sly pulled the dart from his neck and donned his camouflage ability, making him practically invisible. Bentley was already surprised at Sly for withstanding his sleeping dart and was now looking around frantically for his friend.

"Sorry, bout this pal." Was all he heard before a sharp pain was felt in his neck and he soon drifted into unconsciousness. Sly let down his camouflage and pulled the dart from his friend's neck. He then heard the cocking of a gun, a gun he knew all too well for him to mistake it.

Carmelita was barley a few yards behind him and trying to get a perfect bead on his head. About two seconds before she fired, Sly slipped another dart out from Bentley's wheelchair and flung it around at Carmelita.

Carmelita stumbled back as the dart hit her in her chest just above her right breast. She felt herself getting drowsier by the second and couldn't even hold onto her shock pistol. She immediately lost full feeling in her lower half and started falling back before two arms wrapped around her and lowered her softly to the ground.

Sly was just gazing down at her, stroking her left cheek softly with his hand. She then asked the question that had been bothering her ever since this thing started.

"Why did it have to be this way?" she asked sleepily

Sly remained silent for a little bit before answering.

"Once you have looked into the face of fear and pain… you can never look back."

He said his last words and muttered "I'm sorry" to her before closing her eyes to which she faded into blackness.

**DM149: HUH? What didja think? Good? Bad? Epic?**

**Sly: ha ha. I owned them all.**

**DM149: Well because I made it so.**

**Sly: oh go fuck yourself.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DM149: Sorry for the unnecessarily long hiatus for Prototype, but here's the new chapter.**

Sly was in the thick of it again. This time however, there were 2 Blackhawk helicopters were now chasing him across several Parisian rooftops, mercilessly blowing away the abandoned buildings in a futile attempt to stop him.

Sly kept bounding rapidly across the rooftops with his natural ease combined with his new abilities, creating the ultimate acrobatic weapon. Soon though he easily turned on a heel and leaped up to the first copter in sight, jumping through its blades with timed precession then bounding off of it to the second copter, causing it to spin out of control and eventually crash.

The pilots of the first copter were lucky compared to the second's. Sly latched onto the side of the Blackhawk and crawled quickly along its side to the pilot's door. He pried the door open and the pilot's boot immediately met with his face. Sly still held firm, but was now extremely annoyed. He grabbed the pilot by the collar and brought his head to the door. He then proceeded to bash his head into the copter with the door until he created a bloody mess of his head before dropping the body to the city below.

He jumped in the pilot's seat and turned to the copilot who was now trembling with fear. Sly let out a roar of rage before using his Solonam tendrils to consume the young soldier. Once the consumption was finished, Sly turned around and grasped the helicopter controls firmly. He then, with the new piloting skills he acquired from the young pilot, flew towards the skyscraper section of the city.

He was about halfway there before he took a hit in the tail end of the helicopter, he then realized that the tail end was completely blown off and he was now spinning out of control. As he was beginning to jump out, he caught a glimpse of a tank below him firing another shot at his cockpit. He only had time to mutter an 'Oh shit' before the rest of the damaged Blackhawk exploded in a flurry of glass and fire.

The driver of the Tank below the explosion popped out of his hatch and put his binoculars to his eyes and took a look at the mid-air wreckage. Just then he saw Sly's body falling from the explosion, almost unharmed except for a few singed and ripped parts of his clothes. Then the body opened its eyes and straightened itself out, causing it to start rocketing towards the tank below. The driver only begun to scream before Sly crashed into him, crushing the tank and sending out a shockwave that flipped over several cars in the area and knocked almost every soldier to the ground.

Sly survived the impact but he had hit his head hard in the crash, he couldn't hold it on any longer, and he soon slipped into blackness.

**XXXXXXXXX**

His dream was a strange one; he was abruptly running across the rooftops of Paris, fixed on a destination that he could not see.

As his hand stretched out in front of him as he jumped a gap, he saw that both of his hands were covered in black goo: Solonam. He soon came to a stop on the ledge of a two story building but then jumped down, as he looked to his left, he saw someone.

Carmelita was standing about 4 feet away, mercilessly firing shock bolts at him and staring at him with a distinct look of hate. The bullets of course had no effect but seemed to agitate Sly's body quite a bit because he reached out and crushed the shock pistol in his hands.

He then rushed to Carmelita and grabbed her right shoulder. Then he transformed his right hand into a large sword and shoved it into Carmelita's abdomen. Then, it all ended.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sly woke up from his unconsciousness and unwanted dream a while later. He pried himself away from the wreckage and out of the tank. He took a surprised look around his surroundings, from what he remembered he only let out a shockwave from the crash and then slipped into unconsciousness, and from where he woke up, he hadn't been sleep walking.

Almost every vehicle in the area was either upside down or on fire or both. The area was covered in a thin layer of blood as well as bodies of soldiers ripped open from fatal claw wounds. Sly knew what had killed them, and he knew he probably wanted to get out of there before the actual culprits found him. But it was too late.

Just as he stepped off of the tank, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his left and saw a dead soldier's mutilated body being played around with by a dog-like creature. At least it used to be a dog, now most of its fur had fallen off and its skin had random blood patches and scars, it also had blotches of Solonam goo covering its eyes as well as on its back creating small porcupine like spikes, it was using it's clawed hands and jagged teeth to pick at and toy with the body. It only looked up from its meal to notice Sly standing there, staring at it.

Sly couldn't read minds but he instantly knew what the creature was thinking of right now; 'fresh meat'. Sly broke into a dash across the street in front of him, doing a small jump over the row of destroyed jeeps. As he ran, he could hear the creature start galloping after him as well as some new creatures now howling and roaring and ready to join the hunt. Two of the beasts came up on either sides of Sly and were preparing to ram him. Just as they converged on him, Sly leaped in the air, causing the two to ram into each other. Then Sly created a shield on his left arm and used it to crush the beasts as he came down.

He let down his shield and kept running from the remaining beasts. As he was running, his hunter vision picked up two objects in particular about 100 feet in front of him, two assault rifles. He ran the remainder of the length to the objects and, without slowing his run, grabbed them from the ground.

He then leaped up into the air and time seemed to slow down as he spun himself around in the air to face the 7 creatures chasing him. He raised each of the rifles to a different target each and pulled the triggers without hesitation. The bullets through the air and protruded each of its targets, then Sly kept firing but picked new targets, both of which died soon. He finished up the other 3 before landing on his back and dropping the rifles.

He got up and brushed himself off. He saw that all creatures that were chasing him were now dead and a quick sniff and listen of the area showed that there were no others around the area. He then started to run off again, not really wanting to stick around.

All the while he was telling himself that that dream he had was only a dream.

**DM149: Ok seems like a good place to stop. You know, read&review**

**Slycooper20: you're the first person to realize this. It IS loosely based off of Prototype, which I am waiting anxiously for. The next Sly Cooper fic is going to be based off of Infamous.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DM149: Good God this has been a long time comin.**

The gang was settled around the safe house ready to listen to Bentley's rushed presentation.

All of a sudden, the green crippled turtle himself came up to the front of the room, hyperventilating like he had just rolled himself across the country and back.

"(gasp) Ok (gasp) Ok guys.(gasp)" the turtle barely got out between breaths. "Bentley, calm down." Penelope said, handing him his inhaler. He took a hit from it and took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"(gasp) Thank You Penelope." He said. "Ok, Now as you may know. We have a problem. A big one." Everyone usually wouldn't listen in if Bentley had said this because he usually considered being out of Tylenol to be a big problem, but these were strange times they all lived in. "As you hopefully remember, I showed you a map of the city a few days ago, correct?" A map of the area with the same areas of blue and red except for one area that was now green along with an enlargened original green area.

"I have finally found out what these green areas are. Sly was infected with a virus known as the Solonam virus. In that operation on him, the army had hoped to contain the virus to him but unfortunately…" Bentley paused and switched the projection image. Everyone gasped.

On the screen were two images, one was a dog that was bloodied up in spots, most of its fur had fallen off, it's eyes were covered with Solonam goo similar to Sly's, its back had patches of the goo that donned porcupine-like spikes to it. Its mouth was open and menacing in a frozen roar, drool dripping from its jagged maw. Its legs and arms had increased muscular structure and its hands sported razor bone-sharp claws.

Then next image was even worse. It was a bull, bloodied and scarred just as the smaller image next to it; the Solonam patches still layered its eyes and body in random places. It had a pose on two legs as if it was roaring but its mouth was not there. Instead, its snout and lower half of it's mouth were torn apart as an elongated tongue as well as four different slobber covered tentacles seemed to be in a frozen flail from it's mouth.

The group could barely look at those things; Carmelita almost gagged but swallowed it down before asking. "Good God! What ARE those things?!"She asked disgustedly.

"These..." Bentley began motioning at the beings on the screen. "are the infected. These two are the only two known types thank god. The first one right here is known commonly as a hunter for its agile and animalistic tendencies while hunting. People who are around the size of almost anyone in this room, when infected they will become one of these. The second one here is known as a Titan. Someone like the Panda King and maybe Murray would become one of these monstrosities. They're muscles have at least doubled in size making them near giants, and they use these tentacles to either swallow their victims whole or pick off parts from a dead body." Everyone visibly sickened from that comment.

"There IS one final class of infected though." Bentley said. Everyone braced themselves for what horrible image would show up next. "This one is named the Hybrid." He hit the switch and everyone expected a horrible, blood soaked portrait of a horrifying deformed beast. Instead it appeared to be regular gray furred raccoon in jeans, a dark brown leather jacket, a dark blue hoodie, and a black t-shirt.

The image suddenly was recognized by Carmelita. "That's Sly!" she said. All gave a murmur of realization to her statement. "You're absolutely right Inspector." Bentley confirmed. "Sly's class of infected is known as the Hybrids for their ability to shape-shift into supreme weapons with the most devastating abilities but still retain a human appearance and personality, if not more aggressive."

"Exactly what can Cooper do?" Panda King asked. "Well a more logical question is what cant he do?!" Bentley shouted. "He can create claws and swords on his arms out of nowhere, he can run 50 mph for 50 miles without breaking a sweat, and he can leap of the tallest skyscraper in Paris and land on a tank without a scratch on him, he could have an airline drop on him and he would still be able to lift it off of him! He IS the ultimate weapon." Bentley ranted on.

Everyone had a distraught look on their face especially Murray who was having trouble accepting the fact that his old friend was at least 5 times stronger than he could ever be. "Luckily, he's not against us." Bentley continued in a softer tone. "He is still the Sly we used to know and love, to quote an old cliché. He doesn't want to hurt us, and we don't have to hurt him. All we have to do is find out a way to help him fight the infection so we can get him back to our side."

Some people smiled knowing that Sly was still Sly. Even Carmelita (No ESPECIALLY Carmelita) took consent in that fact. "But there is something else I'm worried about." Bentley said, catching everybody's attention. "What's that?" Carm asked her smile fading.

"Why would the army give Sly's infection type a class name… if they weren't planning on making more?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

The room was almost completely black except for a weak light bulb on a hanging lamp from the ceiling. In this room, a bear in a general's army uniform read over a file, stopping occasionally to gaze at the blackened out figure on the opposite side of the table.

"So you say you have some history with Cooper. Is that correct?" he said in a low serious voice.

"That is correct." A feminine voice said from the other side, sounding almost amused by the question.

"Negative history I assume." He asked the figure.

"Assuming makes an ass out of u and me." The figure said casually. "But yes."

The general glared. "Now we need Cooper of the street and you want him dead. If you go through with this operation, it will be extremely painful. But you will get what you want."

"Just give me the stuff, point me in Cooper's direction…" the figure stood and leaned across the table, revealing her face as the pink tigress Neyla. "…and you have got a deal."

**DM149: God don't you just love plot twists.**

**Sly: …..NO! I took comfort in being able to kill anyone with ease, now I gotta kill Neyla?**

**DM149: Yep and she is going to have the exact same powers as you. You know what to do people. The button below this sentence has an itch; could you scratch it for him? **


	10. Chapter 10

**DM149: I think I got this one out pretty fast.**

**Slylady345: thanks for all the reviews.**

**CyndarDragon: Well you are in luck, one of the two 'super forms' that Sly will have involves leathery bat wings, so rejoice.**

**666 (awesome name by the way): Sly is only after the guys that did this to him and he is trying to avoid innocent deaths as much as he can.**

**The Good Thief: I am currently doing this on a computer that blocks fanfiction .net so you will get a shout out at the end of this chapter. **

**On with the show!**

Back at the Cooper Gang hideout…

"So how can he destroy these 'hives'? Carmelita asked Bentley as he got out his surgical tools. "Well, I need to develop a serum that can destroy the infection without it rejuvenating itself." Bentley said

"How are we going to do that?" Carmelita asked him. Bentley didn't answer but instead pulled out a severed, gray-furred hand from underneath his desk. Carmelita gagged. "I actually will need to study this to be able to understand the virus better and start developing an antidote." "Where did you get that thing and who's IS IT?!" Carmelita asked, obviously disgusted.

"I got it out of Penelope's helicopter's grappling hook, and its Sly's." Carmelita puked in the garbage can next to her. "Remember when we were chasing Sly and Penelope accidently tore his hand off?" Bentley inquired. Carmelita nodded sickly as she wiped her mouth and red eyes with a towel. "Well I got Sly's hand from the hook and I figured that I could study the dead Solonam virus cells. Just lay back and relax for now, or better yet take this map and scout the area around the infected zone. I modified your shock pistol so that one shot should stun an infected for a good hour." Bentley said handing Carmelita a map and her shock pistol.

Carmelita, deciding she didn't want to stick around and risk hurling again from watching Bentley dissect Sly's hand, she took the map and her old shock pistol and walked out the door. As she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, she couldn't help being reminded of her days chasing Sly.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." She whispered to herself.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Ok, I can do this. I can do this." Sly said to himself, jumping an inch above the ground over again trying to pump himself up while he stood on the edge of a gargoyle on a Parisian skyscraper. He took another gaze at the infected hive building.

Once a normal office building, now the structure was infected and had disgusting organic puss-filled blobs snaking along the sides and out of each blob, every so often one of the blobs would pop and out of it would spew forth at least 4 hunter mutants each time.

It was a disgusting sight to see, and he had to dive in there and take out the heart itself. Maiming and mutilating everything with a drop of Solonam on its body or an army uniform on their person. He had been practicing how to do this for a while, but now it was time for the real test. "Here goes nothing he said before he closed his eyes and concentrating.

The Solonam covered his face and hands completely, making them completely black, he saw through the Solonam to a world in a thin layer of blood red. From the slit's between his fingers, he grew long, sharpened claws capable to cut through metal with ease, and he smiled and silently tanked Wolverine for that idea. For the final touch, he crouched down on one knee and forced the Solonam towards his back, his back felt like it had just exploded but the pain was short lived so he stood up easily. On his back had sprouted hellish bat like leathery wings that flapped softly and mindlessly as he stood there impressively.

He stepped back a few feet and his eyes took a lock on a window rotted out by the infection. He sprinted forward quickly and leapt off the gargoyle's edge towards the infected building. His wings spread out and flapped, keeping him aloft in the air. He then closed in his wings a bit so that he glided towards the window. As he came closer, he pulled his wings back into his body and dive-bombed into the window, rolling on the ground to soften his landing and then breaking into a quick run down the hallway.

The hallway was littered with slashes and slime and blood on the floor and walls, the inside could be compared to that of a giant lizard's throat. Just then three hunters came around the end of the hellway, (yes I meant HELLway) and started charging at Sly. Sly took notice of them and, on the run, stuck out his arms and slashed through the dog and lizard hunter. The final hunter charged at him head on and didn't stop running. Sly lunged at the tiger and used his left hand claw to impale his underbelly, the creature screech out in pain as Sly rammed it into the ground, his hand still lodged in it's chest.

He climbed off of the dying tiger and continued forward through the fresh bloodied hellway. A short ways down the line, a soft grumbling/growling noise could be heard on the opposite side of the right wall. Sly stopped in his tracks and slowly leaned his ear against the wall. Suddenly, the wall collapsed and a Bear Titan was roaring in rage/pain. It stuck out it's tendrils from its mouth and grabbed Sly. Sly was pulled into the darkened room, his head breaking the top part of the wall.

A few seconds later, a screech of pain was heard along with a sickening sound of a blade scraping against flesh. The Titan's head then flew out of the hole in the wall and after it Sly stepped out, drenched in blood.

Sly continued walking for a while and was met with no other resistance from any infected, He reached a point in the middle of the hallway and stopped. He absorbed the Solonam on his face and hands as well as the claws back into his body. He then re-formed the Solonam on his arms into something else, the goo covered his arms layer after layer making the general look bigger. At the end, his arms had balled up fists at the end of them covered with enough hardened Solonam to break through Ayers Rock. He lifted his hands high above his head and brought them down with a huge grunt.

He broke through the floor and fell down a single level to where he needed to go. He looked up and stood too his feet. In front of him was the hive's core itself, it latched itself to a wall with hardened black Solonam and was currently beating away like a heart. If this thing were destroyed, all infected in the area would drop dead due to loss of a psychic connection with the hive. Sly showed no resistance or mercy, he jabbed a sword into the top of the core and ripped it downwards, the beating stopped and he could already faintly hear the infected slowly dying and screaming all the while.

**DM149: Alright, Neyla battle is next chapter, as well as I explain how she is still alive. I think I got the plan pretty air-tight. Well R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DM149: I know it's been a LONG WHILE since I updated this but I had a severe case of writer's block plus I got the game Prototype that this fic is based off of and I wanted to finish it off. So without further ado, I present the next chapter in Prototype.**

Sly looked on in silence. He stood atop a 10 story building right across from the crumbling infected hive that was now oozing blood and infected flying out from the now exploding pustules. He looked down on the street below and saw infected hunters and titans alike screaming and thrashing around in pain. Vomiting blood from their deformed jowls before they kneeled over dead or their heads exploded, sending gore flying in several directions and sticking to the surrounding buildings.

He gagged slightly at the sight but calmly turned around and started walking. Once he was near the edge of the same building though, he heard footsteps behind him and a slight chill went up his spine. He, in one fluid motion, spun around and drew his claws. But as he gazed across the building, He saw nothing there. He lowered his arms slightly and eased himself, a little too soon.

He felt a hand cling itself firmly to his left shoulder and he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. Just before he felt a sharp pain pierce his abdomen. He let out a grunt of pain as he felt his spine break in two. He looked down, his vision blurring slightly, and saw a large blade jutting out of his stomach. The blade suddenly retracted back through his body and he felt himself being pushed forward with great force. He made contact with the cold, hard ground and forced his body into a roll that ended with him rolling into a standing, threatening pose at his offender. But who he saw before him, was beyond any surprise or horror that any of us have ever experienced.

"Neyla?!" he asked with such confusion that his brain wretched and his rage nearly entirely diminished.

"Oh Sly." Neyla replied sarcastically and seductively. "I'm SO glad to see that you remember me after so long."

"How...What?" Sly asked, completely befuddled. "How the hell are you still alive?! I thought we destroyed you AND Clockwerk when we finished of that wimpy-ass Clock-La of yours."

"Hmph. Insults will get you nowhere fast." Neyla replied coldly. "You are right when you thought you destroyed Clockwerk, that old bird is dead and gone. But as for me, you THOUGHT I was in the Clock-La model when you destroyed it, when in fact I was always on the blimp that bird constructed, whatever his name was." She continued, dismissing the memory of Arpeggio. "I had simply linked half of my mind to Clock-La, commanding it to do my bidding while the other half of my mind was keeping my body alive. When you destroyed Clock-La, you AND that bitch." Sly nearly lunged at her right then. "My mind returned to my body and I was able to escape that godforsaken blimp. I've been tracking you down for months, waiting for the perfect moment to take my revenge on you for ruining my life. When I found out that you of all people were in the middle of this infection, I knew that this was a perfect time to take you down once and for all. All I needed to do was convince those fools in the military that if they gave me the same treatment that you got, I would be able to 'bring you in'."

Several seconds after she finished her sentence, her arm shifted form into a large blade. Sly's eyes near popped out of his skull at the sight before him. "Your just like me." He managed to get out.

"Wrong Sly." The tigress replied. "I'm more evolved than you, making me about twice as powerful as you are. Care for a demonstration?" And with that last question, she lunged at the raccoon with unstoppable force. Thanks to Sly's enhanced reflexes however, he rolled harmlessly under the tigresses attack. He stood and turned to face his opponent as Neyla did the same. He quickly charged Neyla and aimed to claw her intestines out from her abdomen but he was blocked by Neyla's blade. He pulled back and tried for a higher attack but once again was blocked by the blade. As he was pushed back, Neyla tried for a low attack near his waist, Sly was able to grab the blade and keep it from slashing open his side but what he didn't notice was Neyla's free hand about to ram into his back.

He felt a sharp pain in his back and screamed in agony. He was pushed back and his claws were drawn forcefully back into his body. He stood and instantly pain shot through his body. He felt his back and found a growth that seemed to sucking the life right out of his body. He looked over at Neyla who was now smirking widely and in one hand her blade was retracting and in the other she was holding the empty syringe that had injected Sly. "Sorry Sly but I have to go. I just wanted to leave you with a little parting gift; A parasite that uses a type of the infection as life force. Have fun." As she finished her sentence, she charged Sly and delivered a direct kick to his jaw that sent him flying off the building down to the street below.

He fell to the street and hit the ground hard. He stood and noticed the crowd of about 6 hunters surrounding him. He was in searing pain from the growth, now deemed a parasite, sucking the life out of him, the feeling was like his own body wanted him dead. He tried to turn his arms into claws to fend off the hunters but as soon as he did, another wave of pain overwhelmed him, so much that he was forced to his knees. The hunters took their chance and all swarmed him all at once feasting on any bits of flesh of him that they could find.

Suddenly all the hunters were blown back and slammed into the sides of the buildings around them, with such force that three of them were killed on impact. In the center, Sly was kneeling on the ground with his fists dug into the ground. He stood slowly and saw the surviving hunters charging him once again. The closest one lunged at him, but he caught it in the air, flipped it over and rammed its head into the ground, crushing it. The remaining two attacked at the same time, to which Sly responded by grabbing them both and ramming their heads together, again crushing them. He dropped the bodies and looked at his bloodied hands. "I still have my strength, but whatever that bitch did to me, I can't transform." He said with obvious horror. "I need help, just hope he WILL still help."

**XXXXXXXXX**

At the Cooper safehouse…

Everyone was sitting around. Basically doing nothing in particular. Bentley was examining Sly's dismembered hand, Penelope was repairing her RC chopper, The Guru and the Panda King were meditating, Murray was sitting on the couch listening to his CD player, and Carmelita was sitting on a leather chair plotting a new tactic to use against the infection, but more importantly she was trying to figure out a way to get Sly back.

Just then, footsteps were heard outside the door. Everyone in the room froze and dared not to breathe, silently glancing at each other for any signs of explanation. None were found. Suddenly the door was kicked open and three BlackWatch troopers sporting black jumpsuits, futuristic gas masks, dozens of clip holders, and M4 assault rifles, and they were all aiming at them. The gang's first instinct kicked in, the instinct commonly known as the 'freeze, get your hands up, and shut the fuck up' instinct.

A commander, more specifically a dingo commander, pushed past the troops and scanned his eyes across the room. He wore black boots, urban camo cargo pants and shirt, as well as black gloves, and a gray bullet-proof vest. "Well, Well, Well." He started with a slight grin. "The infamous Cooper Gang, I expected more of a struggle. I guess without your leader you really are lost hmm?"

He pulled a paper from his pant pocket, unfolded it and read it out loud. "Cooper Gang, address 414 Le Mersailles Rd., Paris, France. Ordered for arrest for affiliating with infected Hybrid target codenamed 'ZEUS'." He put the paper back into his pocket.

"Zeus?" Murray asked confused. "We don't know any Zeus."

"I believe he is referring to Cooper." The Panda King answered for Murray.

"Exactly. You are all under arrest by the French Military for aiding the infected." The commander continued, his soldiers still frozen behind him.

"Excuse me." Carmelita put her hands down and stood up from her chair. "I am Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox and I can assure you that everything is on the level here. I've been watching over these criminals for 5 days now and nothing has happened beyond the ordinary." Carmelita said, making up a half-truth excuse.

"Well Inspector it seems here…" He pulled out the paper once again. "That your employment in Interpol was terminated three days ago and you're even under the list for Cooper Gang members. And even if you DID still have any power here, there's nothing you can do. This is a military arrest, Interpol has no power here." Carmelita sat down slowly and raised her hands once again. Having a hard time sinking in the fact that her officer status had just ended.

In that few seconds of silence, another pair of footsteps were heard approaching the house in a hurried manner, as if someone was running towards them. Just then, another Blackwatch soldier that looked just like the others minus the assault rifle appeared. He awkwardly stumbled in through the door and squeezed through the three soldiers line. He was obviously a rookie because all the soldiers were pushing him forward like he was a toy. The rookie soldier faced his commander. "Sir!" he shouted quickly and saluting like a robot.

"At ease soldier, now what is it?" the commander replied with slight annoyance.

The soldier eased up before replying. "You've been ordered to report to Sector 12 in the Historic District ASAP, Sir."

"Alright, thank you soldier. I'll just take care of this and we'll head out." The commander responded, turning his attention to the gang once again.

"Sir, the orders said to report IMMEDIATLEY, and they were from General Randall himself." The rookie protested.

"They can wait 2 minutes." The commander dismissed the orders.

Just then the rookie grabbed the commander by the throat and lifted him. Without words, the soldier tightened his grip swiftly and crushed the front half of the general's neck, sending out a blood splatter. As the body fell, the soldier pulled the pistol from its holster and aimed at the three confused and disoriented troopers. He fired three shots, and made three kills.

As things began to settle down, the Cooper gang let their guard down slightly but confusion swept over them. Suddenly, the rookie soldier dropped the pistol and doubled-over, clenching his chest. He leaned his right shoulder against the wall, and as he leaned there in pain, the disguise was let down to reveal is true form as Sly Cooper.

Surprise and happiness came over the group as they realized who it was. But it quickly faded into worry when Sly fell to his hands and knees. The stress of keeping that disguise up for so long was too much on his body. And he soon thereafter, drifted into unconsciousness.

**DM149: Wow. I think that's the longest chapter I've ever done. But I guess you guys deserve it for me neglecting you for so long.**

**Contest Chapter: attached to your regular review, please add one little, non important thing that you liked in this chapter. I'll decide the winner and will give a shout out to them in a future chapter! So until then: ASTA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DM149: I hope I got this out fast enough for you guys.**

"…and it's like its leeching off of me." Sly finished explaining to Bentley what had happened to him, as he sat shirtless on top of a stool near the counter in the safe house as Bentley examined the parasite on his back.

"Hmm, Interesting." Bentley said, mostly to himself as he poked the being with a scalpel blade. Sly winced slightly.

"Hey easy, you hurt that thing and it tightens up and I get hurt." Sly explained.

"Sorry." Bentley apologized before continuing examining the parasite. Sly noticed in that time that Carmelita was staring at Bentley's work and Sly intently. Sly couldn't' help but grin. "Not that I'm not touched by how much you care, but why are you working with the gang?" he asked her.

Carmelita's attention turned directly at Sly, trying to figure out a reason besides the fact that she just wanted him back. "You ARE the most wanted target for the military AND for Interpol. By helping them out, I could get you back here quicker and arrest everyone here once this blows over."

Sly didn't answer, but his grin disappeared and he looked away from her. "Great. Thanks for caring." He said sarcastically. Carmelita was taken aback by his seriousness, and was about to say something but kept her mouth shut.

"Bentley, can't you just slice that thing off and get this over with?" Sly asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Bentley said,

"Of course it isn't." Sly muttered to himself.

"First it appears that the virus is slightly attached to you, as in molded into your skin so it's impossible to get it off. Secondly, if I do slice it open, it will just suck some more life out of you and regenerate itself, so that's out of the question." Bentley explained.

"So what's your plan?" Sly asked

"You can put your shirt back on first." Bentley said, putting away his tools, and as Sly stood and picked up his clothes Bentley explained his plan. "I was able to get a hold of some infected DNA samples."

"How were you able to do that?" Sly asked, pulling his shirt over his head. Bentley just opened up a drawer and pulled out Sly's old dismembered hand. To which Carmelita turned away and winced. "Oh…Yeah...That."

"Yep." Bentley said, putting away the hand and taking out a syringe from that same drawer. "Using that DNA, I was able to create a serum of antibodies for the virus. Only problem is that if I inject it into you know, they'll all die and it won't do a thing. They're too weak at the moment."

"So how do we make them stronger?" Sly asked, putting up the hood on his hoodie and throwing on his dark brown leather jacket.

"That's where YOU come in." Penelope spoke up turning her attention away from her RC chopper. "I picked out a perfect Titan specimen on my radar, you need to track it down and inject it with the antibodies. It's infected body will serve as an incubator for them and eventually they'll be more than powerful enough to take out that parasite."

"The only problem is…" Bentley spoke up. "We don't know how to get to the antibodies after they've been injected. We'd probably need to drain all the Titan's blood and then filter the antibodies out of it."

Sly thought for a little bit and then grinned once again. "Don't worry. I think I can handle it." He took the syringe from the, counter, threw it into his jacket pocket and headed for the door.

"Wait." Bentley stopped him. Sly turned to face him. "I think you're gonna want this." He said and held out a black binocucom. Sly just smiled widely and took the device from Bentley's hand.

"Feels good to be back."

**DM149: Short I know but my computer's running low on battery and there's no place to plug in. Plus, the Epic scene coming up next deserves its own chapter. See ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DM149: Well, time to move onto the epic battle. As a side note, the Lemon will be within the next few chapters.**

**Sly: HUZZAH! Yes! There IS a God!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sly raced across the Parisian rooftops towards his destination, leaping the gaps between the buildings effortlessly. He looked up and saw hundreds of black crows circling the infected area of the city. He knew enough to know that crows or vultures would circle the area if there was a fresh kill nearby. But with all the deaths in the area reaching the thousands, it wasn't a peculiar sight.

Sly skidded to a halt on the final building which allowed him to view a miniature war between the marines and the evolved infected. The battle made for near perfect cover as he brought out his new binocucom to contact Penelope. As he gazed into it, he noticed a few changes, for one there was a switch on the right side, motive unknown. Also, the button that he usually used to take pictures with was now gone, replaced with a smooth metal surface. And finally, all the blue that was on the body of the binocucom or in the visor was now black. After getting acquainted with the new controls of his device, he contacted Penelope.

On the lower half of the visor, the usual image of the young female mouse came up on the left, and on the right was an image of Sly. Before Penelope could say anything, Sly's eye was drawn to his own image, for the first time actually seeing his recent self in a mirror image, he could easily say he looked more menacing then he thought. His hood darkened out most of his face, creating a strange, dark aura around him. And his brown eyes seemed to glow yellow under the blood-stained hood.

"Alright Sly." Penelope said, bringing him back to reality. "I've relocated the prime subject for the anti-bodies."

"Great Penelope." His voice even sounded dark on the playback. "I just hope your boy isn't down in that bloodbath, 'cause I don't think he'll last long." He followed up, the binocucom zooming in on the battle below.

"Don't worry, I'm zooming in on the specimen now." Just as she finished up, the binocucom zoomed in on a water tower on a building behind the Infected hive.

Needless to say, Sly was confused. "Uh, Penelope, you sure you got this right, I'm looking at a water tower."

"Don't be fooled Sly, Use the switch on the right side of your new binocucom." As she finshed, Sly felt around for the switch and flipped it. As soon as he did, his whole vision was covered in a thin shade of orange and he was seeing that inside the water tower, there was a massive bulk of what looked to be an elephant titan floating in strange-colored water.

"What the hell is that?" He asked Penelope.

"That is the specimen. Hes in an incubation state, the infected utilize these water towers to grow and breed their titans. Once they hatch, the titans are immediately in adult-form and are ready to kill."

"Geez" Sly said. "That is one big baby. So I just wait until this guy decides to wake up."

"Well actually, the normal incubation period for a titan is around 1 to 2 weeks and this guy has only been in for a few days. And we don't have that kind of time, luckily your class of infected is so powerful all you need to do is stand near it and it will speed up the growth process and lower the time to less than a minute."

"Great. I'll go give our friend a wakeup call."

"Be careful Sly." Penelope said firmly. "I highly doubt that that titan will be happy about you waking him up so early. Plus once you inject him, you'll need to let the anti-bodies grow a little. So you'll need to make sure he stays alive for awhile. Over and out"

And with that Penelope hung up and Sly put the binocucom back in his jacket pocket. Sly backed up from the edge a few steps and then crouched down in a running position with his hands on the ground. He then dashed forward and leapt off the edge with all his force, sending him flying into the air. In mid-air he straightened himself out and forced himself through the air into something of a glide towards the next building.

He came down directly on the Infected hive, immediately as he hit he was forced to his knees as the parasite took another leech from his body. He stood to his feet and kept reminding himself that doing this would get rid of this thing. He then made a mad dash for the building in front of him and began running up its side.

He reached the top and immediately his eyes darted to the water tower in front of him. As he began walking towards it, he could already hear a hissing sound coming from it and infected rust spreading across the metal casing. "Yea, come and get me big guy." He said as he pulled the anti-body syringe from his jacket. Only 5 seconds later, the sound stopped followed by an explosion from the tower, sending the infected water in all directions.

"Oh God." Sly winced as he wiped the slime from his face and shook it off of his body. He looked up and saw a slime covered titan bringing itself to its feet. Once it stood, it let out a garbled elephant's cry. Wasting no time, Sly rushed over to it and climbed onto its back. It thrashed around and yelled out a bit but Sly was able to bring his hand down and jab the syringe into its neck. This caused even more yelling and thrashing that sent Sly flying off of its back.

As Sly stood he saw the empty syringe land at his feet and the titan grasping its head and moaning in pain. Sly activated the short-wave comm.-link in his ear and contacted Bentley. "Bent. I just injected the titan with the anti-bodies."

"Great." Bentley's voice came in over the comm. "I'm starting the timer now. I'll alert you when he's ready to be… actually you haven't explained what you're going to do to get the anti-bodies out of the titan."

Sly smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I got it." And just as he hung up the link, the titan decided to make a run for it, jumping off of the building, Sly soon followed it.

Sly hit the ground and looked around to find it running towards a Blackwatch checkpoint. The soldiers immediately took notice of the titan and focused all their fire on it. The titan's skin was thick enough to withstand the bullets for awhile, but not forever. As they were firing, a Blackwatch trooper didn't notice Sly's foot flying through the air toward his head. As Sly's foot made contact, he seemed to hover in air as his other foot came around and sent the soldier flying into another one.

Sly hit the ground and immediately picked up the dropped assault rifle on the ground. He aimed at the 5 other soldiers and open fired on them all. Once they were all dead, the titan immediately began running down the street. Sly dropped the rifle and ran after it. "Just stay alive big guy. Then I'll kill you."

"Sly." Bentley's voice sounded out through the comm. "The incubation process is complete; I hope you know what you're doing."

Sly rolled his eyes. "Bent, you've known me for almost all your life. I would have thought that would've given you enough time to know that I always know what I'm doing. Over." After he hung up, Sly jumped into the air and propelled himself forward. He came down on the titan's back and immediately latched himself onto its back and dragged the beast to a stop.

Just as they stopped, Sly let go and balanced himself out as the titan tried to grab Sly using both of its hands. Sly just pressed his palms against the meaty appendages and pushed them back. Then he kneeled down and balled his hands into fists and proceeded to bash them into the titan's temple several times. As the titan was dazed, Sly then gripped its head firmly and prepared to consume it.

Then, several spiked tentacles came out from Sly's back and each jabbed themselves into the titan's head and neck, once they were in they began to suck all of the infected blood out of the titan. Sly pulled the tentacles back into his body as he felt the titan's body go limp. He jumped off and immediately he could feel the anti-bodies taking affect on the parasite. The part of his body with the parasite felt relaxed as it fell off from his body and through his jacket onto the ground. "Ah, much better." He said. "Now lets have a test run."

He pictured the claws in his mind as the familiar Solonam goo overtook his arms, but as they got to his hands they seemed to change. They were now twice the size of his hands and the blades were each 1.5 feet in length at least. He swung them around, slicing at the air, marveling at his new-found power. "Oh yea, This is gonna be fun." He said to himself as he brought the claws back into his body.

But as he was testing his new claws, he didn't notice the Blackwatch Troopers taking notice of him and moving slowly around the building corner and aiming directly at him. "We have the Target in sight. Repeat. ZEUS is in our sights."

Sly heard the leader say this into his walkie and just laughed to himself, from what he could tell, there were no more than 6 soldiers behind him and each of them would be too easy to take out. Disregarding his arrogance, Sly turned around but was met with a surprising conclusion. 4 soldiers each equally and standardly equipped were on either side of a large soldier, at least twice their size leading Sly to believe he was something of a bear species and the leader of their group, this did not intimidate Sly. What intimidated him was what he was carrying; the gas tank mounted on the gun's top, the shape and design of the main barrel, and the small flame in front of the barrel all added up to one thing: flamethrower. Or in other cases, a chemical thrower which could be used to fire napalm, liquid nitrogen or electro gel. In this case it was napalm, a chemical every virus including Solonam was vulnerable to.

Sly began to laugh nervously and back up slowly, he didn't get very far before the commander yelled 'fire', pun probably intended. The flames seemed to move in slow motion as they engulfed Sly and he closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms. He expected a burning sensation and unfathomable pain, but instead the fire seemed to embrace and warm his body. He felt a little hot but it was more like he was in front of a burning fireplace. Suddenly the fire stopped and the bright light against his closed eyes disappeared along with the warmth.

As he opened his eyes and turned his head towards the soldiers he noticed something, his vision was coated in a thin shade of blue and the soldiers were each highlighted by an orange glow. As he looked down at his body, he nearly jumped at the sight. His skin covered and gripped by a thick layered Solonam exoskeleton, on his arms his bones were easily outlined and his fingers seemed to be like silver bones, his spine was visible on his back and the front of his head was coated in a smooth layer of Solonam with no visible eyeholes but he could still see in a thermal-like vision.

The soldiers started backing up after realizing that they're weapons didn't have any effect. "Our weapons have no effect." The author sarcastically thanked the soldier talking into his comm. Sly just smiled behind his mask and dashed towards the flame soldier, leapt into the air, and put his hands over his head in the intention of crushing the soldier's head on impact. As he came down though, he noticed that the soldier wasn't crushed but in fact was completely cleaved down the middle.

Sly gazed at the new weapon in his hand. In his right arm was a 4.5 foot long sword at least a foot wide at its base, the blood slid off of its sleek surface, giving it a permanent shine. At this point, the soldiers were smart enough to begin running, 2 ran one way and 2 the other way. "Oh no you don't." Sly whispered to himself as he stood and shifted his arms into weapons he called "whipfists" in which his arms became bunched up Solonam and could be stretched out to great lengths and impale enemies on the three knife-like fingers on its end.

He sent out both his arms towards the soldiers, the first was lucky to be quickly stabbed in the back of his neck and to die instantly. The second though was completely impaled on Sly's arm and brought back to him, Sly then pushed him off of his arm and brought his foot down on his head. Sly returned his arms to normal and pivoted to face the other soldiers that were a good ways away by now. Sly began to run towards them.

Their speed was no match for Sly's as he quickly caught up with the first soldier and jumped on his back, pressing down on his body and killing him instantaneously. Barely slowing his pace, Sly leaped off of the soldier's body and continued towards the second. He grabbed the soldier by the back of his neck and skidded to a halt. The soldier just began clawing at Sly's hands and thrashing about. "No matter what you do to me I'll still look better than YOU." The soldier made one last brave retort towards Sly.

"I highly doubt that." Sly said before lifting him over his head with both hands like a barbell, he gripped the man tightly with both his hands and twisted him a quarter way around and made his spine snap in two, the soldier started screaming bloody murder and his lower-half went limp. Sly then pulled his body apart with ease, causing blood to stream out from both halves. Sly then dropped both halves of the soldier and his armor. He then began running for the safehouse.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Back at the Safehouse…

Sly bursted in through the door with a smile on his face. "Mission Success." He announced.

"Good work. So the virus is gone?" Bentley asked, not even looking up from a map he was studying.

"Yep." Sly answered as he took a look around the room. He noticed that one person was miising; Carmelita. "Hey where's Carm?"

"Oh she went to do some recon near the infected districts." Bentley answered.

"Infected districts?" Sly whispered to himself and repeated Bentley's words. All of a sudden, the dreams started coming back to him, over and over all he saw was Carmelita getting impaled by the clawed hand, then Neyla's twisted voice echoed in his mind. "…You AND that bitch ruined me."

Sly regained control of himself and found Bentley staring at him. "Sly are you OK?"

Sly didn't answer but dashed out the door and onto the roof across the street, ignoring Bentley's yells. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

**DM149: Shit gonna go DOWN!!**

**Sly: Oh so I'll be able to save Carm right?**

**DM149: …Yea sure why not? Read&Review!**

**Sly:..What do you mean by that?**


	14. Chapter 14

**DM149: (Sigh) I should feel ashamed for doing this.**

**Canis: Why?**

**DM149: Well I… wait who the hell are you?**

**Canis: You don't recognize me?**

**DM149: …OH right, you were my minion general from Overlord 2! What're you doing here?**

**Canis: I kinda popped in to be your muse for this site.**

**DM149: Fair enough. Well I feel ashamed cause I'm about to use my own fanfic to advertise some new ideas of my own to see how my fans feel about them.**

**Canis: Well that's not so bad, I mean it's not like you're about to kill off Carmelita.**

**DM149:…Um, Yeah.**

**Canis:…Your not right?**

**DM149: Moving on. Ok, so as we all know fanfiction is a way for us fans/geeks to express views on a book, movie, or game and even sometimes combine storylines from 2 completely different things and combine them. (much like what I'm doing) But fanfictions most of the time are not original, I have been scrambling ideas around in my head for quite awhile for 2 games and a book. So I've decided to seek the help from you the fans to judge my ideas and tell me whether or not to pursue them. Do not hesitate to be harsh in anyway but do not hesitate to give praise where you think its due.**

**Video Game Ideas: (They're both action/adventure and third-person)**

God-Like: The Story goes that for the billions of years the Earth has existed, The Gods of Hell: consisting of the God of earth, Goddess of fire and the God of Darkness, have been waging war withe the Gods of Heaven: consisting of the God of wind, God of water, and Goddess of Light. Large-Scale battles would be held every 2000 years or so to decide the fate of Earth for the next 2000 years. If light won, there would be peace and prosperity. If Darkness won, then there would be War and famine.

Eventually, the Goddess of Light and God of Darkness come to realize that they have formed a stalemate between their factions, and that they are forced to continue their war forever. So they put all differences aside for awhile and have a child. A child born of Darkness and Light and Heaven and Hell. A child that would be able to perfect all Godly powers and ultimately decide the fate of the world, and the Gods. You play as this child.

The game starts with you creating your character in three phases, , ,. The game is set entirely on an Island where your parents have compiled 2 distinct tribes, a tribe that enforces peace, prosperity, equality and worship your mother. And then there is the militaristic, some cannibalistic, tribe that hails your father. So you must choose to either become a God of Hell of God of Heaven by assisting one of the tribes and hindering the other, all the while advancing your powers.

Beyond Human (Title suggestions open): A man named Logan Umbrick (Name suggestions open as well) is returning to his home city after 14 years because of his parents being killed by gang violence when he was 9 and he having to live with his relatives out of town for the rest of his life. Once he establishes his new life in his old house, he discovers that the gang that killed his parents (accidentally) is one of the two major gangs at war over the city. The gang that killed his parents is more so like a regular gang that you would see on TV or in Grand Theft Auto, but the second gang delves into both gang violence and the occult resulting in some of their members to become imbued with supernatural powers.

During one of the gang fights, Logan is caught in an explosion of energy created by the occult gang which gives him powers on his upperbody. Throughout the game you must either choose to choose forgiveness and help the regular gang take over the city and eradicate the occult gang or choose a path of revenge and destroy the regular gang with the occult gang at your back. Either way the city becomes yours

As you progress you gain experience points which help you upgrade either your human side or your demon side. Upgrades to your human side will cause you to become like a supersoldier with enhanced speed, strength and other types of powers like that while upgrading your demon side will give you more animalistic and demonic powers, even the power to summon bat wings on your back. Besides your powers, third-person gunplay will be present throughout the game.

Its just fun.

**Book Ideas:**

(Title suggestions open): In the 1000s to the 1700s, many children regardless of gender or race or religion were pinned as spawns of the Devil, only one child really was.

The story follows Matthew Turner, a boy born in the mid-1600s to an unmarried virgin woman, and is immediately executed along with his mother by the towns people for suspicion of being a son of the Devil. (Well they were right) He is able to regenerate himself due to his powers as half devil and is able to live his life as an immortal. In the year 2013 however, his father calls him down to hell and informs him that Rapture would be coming soon and that he needed him to go around Earth and activate ancient portals around the world, but he must not give off even the slightest hint that he is causing Rapture.

As the story progresses we see him visiting places all over the world like Australia, Britian, Russia, Kenya, and then back to D.C. and we see how he forms relationships with the people he meets who either enforce his opinion that humanity needs to finally be destroyed or make him regret or even question why he is doing this in the first place.

**DM149: Well those are my ideas tell me how you like em.**


End file.
